Песни персонажей, серия "ДУЭТ". Том 7
Песни персонажей, серия "ДУЭТ". Том 7 - это седьмой выпуск из серии альбомов "ДУЭТ" с песнями персонажей аниме "Баскетбол Куроко". Данный том исполняют актёры Юки Оно и Дзюнъити Сувабэ, озвучивающие персонажей Тайга Кагами и Дайки Аомине соответственно. В альбом входят 2 песни, небольшая драма, а также 2 версии самостоятельного (сольного) исполнения песни "ULTIMATE ZONE". Трек-лист #''Мини Драма ~Кагами & Аомине~'' Файл:Mini Drama - Kagami & Aomine.ogg #''ULTIMATE ZONE'' Файл:ULTIMATE ZONE - Kagami & Aomine.ogg #''Захватывающее общение'' Файл:Exciting Communication - Kagami & Aomine.ogg #''ULTIMATE ZONE -Версия без Аомине-'' Файл:ULTIMATE ZONE - Kagami (Aomine Off Ver).ogg #''ULTIMATE ZONE -Версия без Кагами-'' Файл:ULTIMATE ZONE - Aomine (Kagami Off Ver.).ogg Слова Мини Драма = Maji Burger Kagami: for a seat Ugh… Damn, it’s packed in here. There aren’t even any open seats. sighs Oh! I guess I’ll go ask that guy if that seat’s taken. the table Excuse me! Do you mind if I sit here? Aomine: through a magazine Go ahead. Kagami: down his tray Wait, you’re—! Aomine: Huh? Kagami? Kagami: Aomine—! Aomine: Never mind, I take it back. Go sit somewhere else. Kagami: Wha—?! Hey, it’s not like I can help it! Everywhere else’s full! down Aomine: Geez. Hey, what’s with the mountain of burgers? Wait, is Tetsu with you? Kagami: Sorry to disappoint, but it’s just me. And it’s totally normal to eat this much. eating Aomine: I only mentioned it ‘cause it ain’t normal. Have you got shit for brains or somethin’? Kagami: a mouthful of hamburger Why, you—! Wanna say that again?! Fuck off, asshole! Aomine: Quit talking with your mouth full, dammit! Man, you’re so freakin’ annoying. How’m I supposed to read my magazine in peace with you around? I’m outta here. back his chair Kagami: Hold it! a burger to Aomine You can have that, so wait just a damn minute. Aomine: What for? Kagami: Since we’re here and all, you can hang out with me for a bit. Aomine: Fat chance in hell. Heh. up to leave Kagami: Wha—?! Shit! Fine, I get it. another burger to Aomine Aomine: Huh? Kagami: I’ll give you another one. Satisfied now? Aomine: What? I don’t remember asking you for these! Kagami: What, you don’t want ‘em? Aomine: Of course not! Where the hell did you get that idea?! blows; scene change -- the streetball court Aomine: So? What’d you bring me out here for? Kagami: This court… Look familiar? Aomine: Huh? Kagami: This is where we first met. his bag and takes out a basketball I’m gonna repay the debt I owe you. the ball to Aomine Play a little one-on-one with me. Aomine: Come again? Kagami: You can have the ball first. Aomine: Don’t you think you’re gettin’ ahead of yourself? I don’t remember agreeing to any of this. to Kagami Kagami: I gave you two burgers just now! to Aomine Aomine: What? You did that of your own free will! to Kagami Kagami: Yeah, but you sure as hell ate them, didn’t ya?! to Aomine Aomine: ‘Cause they were mine to eat once you gave ‘em to me! to Kagami Kagami: Then the least you can do is earn ‘em! to Aomine Aomine: ...man, you’re such a pain in the ass. Well, whatever. Alright, I’ll play one point, just to humor you. Kagami: Sweet! Gotcha! and Kagami face off Aomine: ... Kagami: ... Aomine: Whoa! Look over there! at something Kagami: Huh? away breaks past Kagami Kagami: Wha—?! scores a basket Aomine: Haha! Looks like I win this round. Kagami: Don’t fuck with me, you bastard—! Aomine: What? It’s your fault for falling for it. Kagami: What’d you say?! Aomine: See ya! Kagami: Hold it right there! I haven’t played offense yet. Aomine: I told ya we’d play one point. Besides, I’m too tired for this crap. walking away Kagami: Oh? Running away, are you? Aomine: Heh. Is that supposed to provoke me? Kagami: —! Aomine: I mean…this ain’t the right place, anyway. Kagami: Huh? Aomine: The place where we’re gonna settle this. Kagami: —! Aomine: Still, that’s only if you manage to win your way through the ranks. Kagami: Yeah. Same to you. Aomine: Heh! As if I’d lose. Later. away Heh. Try to get a little better before then, would ya? At the very least, get good enough that you don’t bore me to death. blowing Kagami: Aomine… I’m gonna be the one to bring you down! ''END''Mini Drama Translation by grimmfeather |-| ULTIMATE ZONE = Расшифровка для Ромадзи и Английской версий КАГАМИ АОМИНЕ ДУЭТ - Ромадзи = Honnou goto yusabutte / kyokugen kakehiki Junsui na respect / sou sa yeh / kuraitsuke Zengen wa tekkai suru ze / saikou ni moe sou da Hey! Hey! Itsudemo matteru ze 100% wo yurusareta basho (Dive into the ZONE) Fukanou wo nugisuteta omae wo misero yo Kanzen na michi no naka de / masshoumen kara butsukatte Genkai no saki de tatakaeru Shoubu wa mou takusareta ze / kyuukyoku ga shihai shiau Shunkan wo ubai nagara Fumikomu ULTIMATE ZONE Iro mo oto mo zenbu / keshi satte mukiau Namahanka ja wari komenai / yeh / jama sun na Tenshon wa MAX de touzen / chiimu wo seotte Hey! Hey! Nakama no tame ni tobe Subete wo butsuke sasete kureru you na (Get satisfaction) Girigiri no kurosu geemu / ore ga ukete tatsu Eien ni tsuzuki sou ni / taimu rimitto mo wasurete Jounetsu ga kakemeguru kooto Kecchaku wa mada shiranai / shouri dake shinjiteru n da Saigo made akirameru na Hibana chirasu / Light & Light Eien ni tsuzuki sou ni / taimu rimitto mo wasurete Jounetsu ga kakemeguru kooto Kanzen na michi no naka de / masshoumen kara butsukatte Genkai no saki de tatakaeru Shoubu wa mou takusareta ze / kyuukyoku ga shihai shiau Shunkan wo ubai nagara Fumikomu ULTIMATE ZONE Temee, nani hitori de tenshon agatten da? Aho ka Romaji & Translation by grimmfeather - Анлийский = Rocking our instincts to the core / Gambling with our limits Out of respect, pure and simple / That’s right Yeah / Sink your teeth in I take back what I said before / Looks like I can get totally fired up Hey! Hey! I’m ready any time This is where we can unleash our full 100% (Dive into the ZONE) Show me what you can do when you ditch the “impossible” Deep in uncharted territory / We duke it out, face to face We can fight past our limits, to the very brink This game has been entrusted to me / Bounded only by two extremes It’s time to steal the spotlight And step into the world of the ULTIMATE ZONE All color and sound vanishes around us when we face off Halfhearted play can’t touch us here Yeah / Stay out of our way You can bet I’m psyched to the MAX The whole team is counting on me Hey! Hey! Every jump I take is for my teammates I wanna see you make me bring my A game (Get satisfaction) With a close game right down to the wire / Challenge accepted It feels like we could go on forever / The time limit doesn’t matter now On this court where passion runs wild We haven’t settled this yet / Only victory will reveal the answer Don’t let up ‘til the buzzer sounds In a burst of sparks / Light & Light It feels like we could go on forever / The time limit doesn’t matter now On this court where passion runs wild Deep in uncharted territory / We duke it out, face to face We can fight past our limits, to the very brink This game has been entrusted to me / Bounded only by two extremes It’s time to steal the spotlight And step into the world of the ULTIMATE ZONE Hey, what’re you gettin’ all worked up for? Dumbass. }} |-| Захватывающее общение = Расшифровка для Ромадзи и Английской версий КАГАМИ АОМИНЕ ДУЭТ - Английский = Hey, everybody / Let’s get started Exciting communication… GO!! I would’ve never guessed you and I would have to sing together like this. Damn, we’re still not done singing? Alright, whatever. But one more song, and that’s it. We can make an amazing game We can make a beautiful game Break into the world of real radiance to shine and bright With teammates who respect one another Plus our mutual synergy effect He’s always there, in the shadow of that legacy Let’s make this plain and simple / It’s no fun unless I win Show me what you can do Instinctive jumping / Bring it on / Hey, look!! (Hey, look!! Here we go!!) OK, exciting communication!! It has just begun It has just begun ‘Til we’re drenched in sweat Keep freewheeling that run-and-gun (Hey! Hey!) Run-and-gun All right, exciting communication!! Let’s get wild again Let’s get wild again Let’s make this the hottest game the world’s ever seen (Hey! Hey!) Come on, come on, come on, come on, FIGHT!! World-class play at breakneck speeds Throwing down in a clash of styles You might be number one now But once the next round starts, nobody knows We’ll hone our intuition and make every crazy feat a reality Higher and higher levels are still waiting beyond this We’re talking plain and simple, now / Don’t overthink it That’s the way it’s gotta be Bring that formless shooting / Seriously, that’s so cool!! (So cool!! Super play!!) OK, exciting communication!! It’s not over yet It’s not over yet Take in the atmosphere and use it to rev up the elation (Hey! Hey!) Elation All right, exciting communication!! I won’t let you down I won’t let you down Bump fists for an amped-up glow with delight (Hey! Hey!) Come on, come on, come on, come on, FIGHT!! One more time, one more time / I was starting to forget this feeling But now, things are different / That’s right / That’s exactly why One more play, one more play / I wanna win the next one for sure Plain and simple, that’s the way / I’ll take you on next time, too I told ya, don’t make me laugh Overwhelming jumping / Let’s do this / Hey, look!! (Hey, look!! Here we go!!) OK, exciting communication!! It has just begun It has just begun ‘Til we’re drenched in sweat Keep freewheeling that run-and-gun (Hey! Hey!) Run-and-gun All right, exciting communication!! Let’s get wild again Let’s get wild again Let’s make this the hottest game the world’s ever seen (Hey! Hey!) Come on, come on, come on, come on, FIGHT!! }} Ссылки Навигация en:Character Song DUET SERIES Vol.7 Категория:Музыка Категория:Дуэт серия Категория:Требуется Перевод